Competition Flaws
by BananaWriter
Summary: Naruto wakes up from a nightmare one night and goes to find comfort in his favorite food, ramen. But what happens if a certain Uchiha is stopping him from enjoying it?


Competition Flaws

* * *

It was only three A.M. when the blonde, fox like neko woke up sweaty and bothered from a previous nightmare. He found his sun kissed skin tangled in all sorts of different directions in his frog plushy, decorated bed.

"Nani? What time is it?" He grudgingly mumbled as he rubbed his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He glanced at his outdated alarm clock and widened his in surprise at what he saw.

'Three A.M.? I'll never be able to go back to sleep at this point.' He thought glumly and climbed out of bed, slipped on his fox slippers, straightened out his shirt (a big white, oversized button up), and with a twitch of his tail he scampered out into the kitchen for a morning snack.

As he stepped out of the room, he noticed his roommate's sleeping figure lying on the ramen cup infested couch silently. He snickered and gently closed the door to his room.

"Stupid teme on the couch again." He pursed his lips in annoyance as his tail swung side to side in a lazy motion.

"Shut up dobe. I'm awake." The emotionless voice of Sasuke Uchiha sounded from the couch with the occasional sound of an empty ramen cup dropping.

Naruto Uzumaki glared at him whole heartedly before turning around to deal with his delicious, piping hot Miso Ramen. He hated how the Uchiha could be so calm and emotionless sometimes. It wasn't normal-well for Naruto at least. He couldn't understand how someone could be so emotionless sometimes and still have girls drool over him.

The ramen in his mouth _almost_ tasted bitter as he thought about Sakura-Chan's crush on Sasuke.

'Sakura-Chan is mine!' He thought angrily, 'Not teme's! He doesn't deserve her attention!'

The blonde kit was obsessed with the young pink haired girl. The thought of her made him grin and made his ears stand up happily. He was determined to get her attention, one way or another.

He was so caught up in thinking of the cherry blossomed haired girl that he didn't notice his ramen get cold until Sasuke pointed it out.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi, your ramen is making me sick. Hurry up and eat it, will you?" Sasuke had turned around to glare at the 'love' struck neko fox.

"Or what? It wouldn't bother you if you were in your room teme!" The angry blonde lashed out his tail at the black haired neko, who at the moment was getting up from the smelly couch to smirk directly in Naruto's face.

"It sounds like Naru-kun is worried about me. Don't worry Naruto, I don't mind lying on the couch. I am a big boy after all." With those taunting words he patted Naruto's flaming head in amusement and turned around to walk out of the kitchen, and into his own room.

But Naruto couldn't-_no_, wouldn't allow this teme to talk to him like that, so he caught the cocky Uchiha off guard and slammed him against the wall. He smirked happily when he saw Sasuke wince in pain at his tail being squished.

Sasuke's usually cold; black eyes became a frightening pair of red ones as he growled at Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi. Let go of me." An angry vein could be seen on the side of the Uchiha's usually calm and stoic face.

Naruto's smirk only became bigger. He was pissing the Uchiha off, and he knew it.

"Make me teme." The words that had slipped out of his mouth were a challenge, and even Sasuke knew that.

His glare intensified, but that didn't stop the smirk growing on his face.

"Are you _sure about that dobe?"_

"Of course I'm sure! Believe it! What type of ques-" Naruto soon found that he couldn't finish his sentence as he felt strong, cold (but still unbelievably warm in some way) lips on his own. He stood there shocked for a moment, as his grip on his rival loosened a bit. Sasuke took advantage of that and flipped him over so that Naruto's back was now bracing the wall instead of his. Naruto soon found himself the urge to respond with equal passion, but it was too late. The Uchiha, every girl's crush and every man's reason for jealousy, had pulled away.

He leaned forward into his dobe's ear and with a smirk he mumbled two words.

"I win." And with those final words, he proceeded to drag his very much deserved prize to his room.

The only question left to be answered was _none_, because it was pretty clear who would be the uke tonight.

* * *

**I know, I know, crappy oneshot. But hey, I mean, it's something :P**


End file.
